All in Good Time
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, pre- and post-anime. Late birthday present for Kasumi Kusanagi. Companion oneshot of "Hard to Get". Five times Shu almost gives Bouquet a true and proper kiss, and the one time he does.


**To All: I'm baaaack~! Hi, guys! :D Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Four months… It feels like it's been ages! Well, I could go through the chaotic maelstrom my life has been since I wrote to you last… But, it's the day after Christmas (for almost everyone, I think; if it's still the 25th in your time zone, Merry Christmas!), and even if I'm stressed out, I want you guys to be happy for the holidays. :) And even if some of you are going through a hard time… Well, it's not much, but maybe this will help make your Christmas a little merrier. :)**

**And now, since this is, after all, a belated birthday present, I think it's about time I drop a note for a certain someone…**

**To Kasumi: I'm so sorry I'm late like this. :( I'm sure you and everyone else know by now, but I did really lose my internet this time. Guess what the day was? Your birthday! D: Are my birthday present fics doomed to be late or something…? Anyway, I'm still not completely happy with this, but I don't want to delay any longer (plus, it might even be able to double as a Christmas present XD). The advantage of being disconnected and not able to post it is that I had a **_**long**_** time to think over it and edit it. While the form is the same, only the final two parts are from the original version of this. I think it came out much better than what it had been… But that's for you to decide. :) That's all, so read on - I hope you like it, Kasumi! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. If I did, Shu and Bouquet probably would've kissed. XP**

_I._

Shu stares at the small boy across from him, chin propped by his hand, elbow resting on his knee. He's known Noi for two and a half days, but still doesn't know much about him. It's frustrating, and has led to several negative encounters between the two of them. The fact that Bouquet has gone for firewood to cook their breakfast - in other words, leaving _both _of them _alone_ - has not helped matters.

Shu would like to be on good terms with Noi. He really would. Noi reminds him of himself two years ago - before everything in his life, including Shu himself, had irrevocably changed - and he knows what it feels like when no one really understands you. But Shu thinks he does, so maybe they could just find a way to get along-

"So, Bouquet is your fiancé."

Well. That might be easier said than done.

"Not exactly." That phrase seems to be becoming his mainstay concerning all topics relating to "Bouquet" or "Shu and Bouquet". The fiancé thing just _always_ has to be the first thing people bring up, doesn't it?

"Well, _she_ certainly seems to think so. Is it a complicated relationship?"

"You could say that." He answers shortly.

Noi tilts his head, seeming genuinely curious. "Do you love her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Shu snaps angrily. "Especially since you're not exactly _open_ about yourself."

Noi smirks. "That really doesn't have anything to do with this. Maybe you do feel something for her, if you're being so evasive." The smirk drops as he gives Shu a considering glance. "So... Have you kissed her?"

"Of course not!" He knows his face is burning scarlet; he can feel the heat practically _rolling_ off. He glares at his knees, and the fists tightening on top of them. "Why... Why would I kiss Bouquet?" _That... impertinent _brat_! How... How _dare_ he ask me something like that? He's got a lot of nerve. He doesn't know me, and he doesn't know Bouquet. What... What right does he have, to just..._

"I'm back!" Bouquet's cheerful voice enters the clearing. She sets the wood down next to the fire pit. Kneeling down, she begins arranging it. "Well, at least it seems like you two haven't gotten into any fights." Bouquet giggles. Shu barely holds back a growl.

"Oh, no," Noi gives him a sly look behind Bouquet's back. "Not at all. In fact, the two of us got along quite well."

Shu's hands clutch at his knees.

"Wonderful!" Bouquet, oblivious, continues without a clue about what's taken place.

Shu grits his teeth. _Kissing Bouquet... As if I would even think of..._

"I think I'll try making omelets this morning. It might not be as neat as it would be in camp, but we have most of what we would have used with us, so it should come out okay." Bouquet beams at him. "I'll make it just the way you like it, Darling!"

Noi stretches. "A sweet omelet for me, thanks."

_I mean, sure... Bouquet's nice, and she's pretty... And while she's naive and kind of airheaded sometimes, she really has come up with some clever ideas, even if some of them were a bit on the strange side... And she's always stuck by me, even when I'm an idiot... But, still! That doesn't mean I would kiss her, or anything...!_

"I still don't get why you can't tell us more, Noi. It's not like we'll tell anyone else. Maybe we could help you."

"I told both of you that I'm thinking about it. That should be enough for you."

_How could he think I would kiss her? She tricked me into being her fiancé in a moment of weakness... When she's clumsy, she's pretty much harmful to everyone around her... She keeps going on and on about how we'll be married someday... She's way too pushy, about everything, but especially about the fiancé thing... She keeps shoving me into her chest, almost suffocating me - which is, actually, not exactly... bad... Ugh, I shouldn't even be _thinking_ about this..._

"Well, if nothing else, at least you and Darling are getting along. That's so good to hear."

"Uh... Yeah. R-right. Of... Of course."

_... I wonder what it would be like. To kiss her. To kiss Bouquet. I... hadn't really thought of it that much, until now. To be kissed by someone, and to kiss them back... I wonder how it would feel... And would Bouquet even want to... Would... Would I even want to..._

"Shu... Shu!"

He snaps open his eyes - and he's staring into Bouquet's.

_... I... I think that I might... I... I think that maybe... maybe I..._

"Shu, are you alright?" Bouquet is worried, almost panicked. "Your- your face is all red! Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick?"

_... What's happening to me?_

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Shu hears the tone in Noi's voice, sees the light in his eyes, and he knows - he _knows_ - that somehow the younger boy has him all figured out.

Which is infuriating, considering that Shu barely knows a thing about Noi. Except that he likes sweets.

"He's right, Bouquet. I'm fine." Shu sends a sharp look towards Noi. _This is all _his_ fault._

Even so, the thought doesn't quite ring true.

_II._

His steps are slow, careful, and as uneasy as he feels. His destination is easy for him to find - he's headed for one of the tents in the Resistance campsite, the only one that hadn't been there that morning. He isn't yet entirely sure of _why_ he is going, but he does know that he needs to. Perhaps part of the reason he needs to is to find out why he's doing it.

Shu hesitates at the tent flaps. Then, scolding himself for the unnecessary reluctance, he proceeds with lifting the material aside and stepping inside.

She is kneeling by her bedroll, taking things out of her bag and arranging them the way she wants them. The important things, he knows, she will take with her - while the camp usually doesn't move too much, there are times when they will need to be on the go, as Legolas elaborated a few hours earlier. When she joined the Resistance.

His stomach still knots when he thinks of it.

He clears his throat. "Bouquet..."

Her shoulders jerk a little from surprise, but when she twists her head around, the question in her eyes is quickly traded for joy. "Shu!"

There it is again - that same knotting. _She... shouldn't be here._ _This is... all my fault..._ Bouquet is sweet and naive, and he finds it terribly sad that a person like her would be caught up in a war. She had argued that she would be caught up in it anyway and was safer with him, but Shu seriously doubts that - he doesn't think he's done such a good job of watching out for his friends, and Bouquet is the last person he wants to get hurt because of him. He should have continued to distance himself from her. He should have done everything within his power to keep her from joining the Resistance. He should have done whatever he could to keep her from upholding a shouted promise and following him to the ends of the earth.

But he didn't. He _couldn't_.

He was just... too lonely.

And being completely, utterly alone has always scared him more than anything else in the world.

"So," he forces a grin, "you're all settled, then?"

"Just about." She moves the lamp so that it's more in the center of the tent, then pushes to her feet. "It'll all take some getting used to, but..." She shrugs. "Anyway. What's up?"

"Not much. Well," he says it quickly, "actually... I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course you can!" Bouquet giggles. "You know you can always ask me anything."

Despite her bubbliness, the question still feels difficult to speak. "... Why did you come, Bouquet? Why... Why did you follow me?"

Her smile drops. "Are you mad?"

Shu replies after taking a moment to consider the answer. "... No. Not at you, anyway." _But I think I might be angry at myself._

_... I _am_ angry at myself._

She turns away, taking long steps around the tent, walking circular. She stops across from him, so that the lamp is between them. The light somehow makes the purple of her eyes seem several shades darker. "I thought you would have figured out the reason by now."

"I..." Though he doesn't know how to answer anyway, he's saved responding when she holds up a hand.

With that same hand, she reaches out and takes one of his. "Since the day I met you, Shu, I've wanted to be nowhere else but at your side. And even though there were times when it was hard to get there, and even though I'm not much of a fighter, I've still fought to be there, no matter what anyone has done or said - even you." She smiles at him. "Darling, don't you already know that I'll follow you wherever you go?"

His hand tightens around hers. "Even into danger?"

"Even into danger. Especially into danger." She brushes her thumb over his knuckles, staring down at the motion of her fingers. "You know... You're all that I have. And maybe... Maybe I'm just afraid that if one day, I stop chasing after you... I'll never see you again... And if you got so far away from me that I couldn't stay at your side anymore... I just know that my heart will break, and never fix." Shu feels wet droplets splash onto his wrist.

His throat aches. "Bouquet-"

"So, please," she lifts her head, eyes wet and shining. "Please don't try to send me away again..."

Shu feels something give away. He had felt alone, but had thought it was worth it if Bouquet could be away from him - could be safe. But... He doesn't want to be alone anymore. And neither does she. "I won't..." His voice is quiet and a little hoarse. "I won't make you leave. I promise."

Bouquet looks at him nervously. "You... you mean it?"

"I mean it." He smiles at her. "Bouquet..."

He doesn't get a chance to finish - she tumbles into his arms, hugging him tight. "Shu... Thank you..."

As she embraces him, Shu is hit with something. _What... What is this...? This feeling..._ It's familiar to something he had felt for someone else, but it's... different. And also, more intense. But... He couldn't be feeling this towards... towards _Bouquet_...

... could he?

_III._

Shu creeps along quietly, staying low to the ground. His target is dangerous, and it is imperative that he proceed with the utmost caution. One wrong move, one missed step, and it could all be over for him. But it's worth the risk - his target has taken something important to him, and he will not rest until that something has been taken back.

He eyes some bushes, considers them for cover - but quickly discards the idea. It would hide him excellently, but the noise it would make is a risk that isn't worth taking. He'll have to rely on his own skills to stay hidden from enemy eyes.

Shu freezes. There they are - the opposition. There is a tense half minute where they look up and around - likely searching for him. Completely unaware that _they_ are the one being watched.

He waits... Waits... Waits...

And pounces.

A high scream echoes through the small forest as Shu reaches for what they have in their grasp-

"_Ah_! Darling, _no_!"

"Give it _back_...!" He reaches, heart leaping when his hand brushes dyed yellow fabric-

Shu loses his footing, yelps, and Bouquet lets out a high-pitched squeal as she begins making her escape, his shirt clutched tightly in both of her hands.

_From now on,_ Shu regains his balance, growling out his annoyance as he gives chase, _I bathe fully clothed._

And here he'd been hoping that Bouquet has finally matured out of her little mischievous streak.

His new/old mainstay describes it best: Not exactly.

... One of these days, he has to try and stop this horrendous habit of being wrong all the time.

His feet ache terribly; the forest floor is _uncomfortable_. Almost intolerable, but his determination and frustration push him on, help him ignore the mild (compared to other things, anyway) pain.

It's very important that he doesn't completely lose sight of Bouquet. It would be a costly mistake. She's very good at keeping quiet - years of practice from turning invisible, no doubt - and if she evades Shu's line of vision for even a second, it will not be easy to find her. Shu just happened to be very lucky when he found her a minute ago, and considering how things usually go for him, he doubts he'll be that fortunate again.

Just because he can't help it, Shu shouts, "I'm going to catch you, you know!"

"Aw, Darling," in a very quick movement that he'd be proud of in any other circumstances, Bouquet spins around, holding the shirt against her as if she's trying it on; she's pressing against it so her breasts are accented. "Don't you think I'd look cute in it?"

As she giggles and spins back around in her renewed run, Shu flushes angrily (or, at least, he hopes it's all anger). "_You're stretching the fabric out_!"

She only laughs louder, and that only makes him run harder.

He swerves out of the way of a tree on his right, and then another on his left. His side gets scratched by a spiteful bush branch, but he pays it no mind - because he's a matter of inches away from Bouquet now. She lets out a little cry, but Shu doesn't utter a thing, too focused on the goal of reclaiming his shirt.

Even later he doesn't know why he does it, but for some reason, Shu just leaps at her and hopes for the best.

It does not, however, turn out as well as he hoped. Or, since his eyes are closed, he would guess that's the case from how much his knee is hurting. It feels like he's opened it, perhaps. (Definitely _not_ the first time he's ever done that - Kluke had bandaged his repeatedly scraped knees more times than he can count - and with his recklessness, it undoubtedly won't be the last.)

He clutches his hand - and then leaps up, excited, because his shirt is finally in hand.

It is in that moment that Shu realizes his predicament.

He's leaning over Bouquet, minus all clothing save for his shorts (and he's not even wearing his belt, having thrown it down in frustration as he hastily chased after Bouquet) - and somehow, even though he's wearing them, he has never felt more naked in his entire life.

To make matters worse, their mouths are very, very close.

... Shu prays that he will never feel this awkward or humiliated in his life ever again. (With his fortune, just for not wanting to feel embarrassed like this ever again, he'll probably end up nude in front of a thousand people.)

Unlike Shu would have thought, Bouquet does not take advantage of the situation and try to kiss him; he appreciates that. A lot. In fact, her face is flushed scarlet - she looks as embarrassed as he feels.

He goes very, very still as her breath rolls over his lips (she must have been holding it before). (Shu thinks he might want to run. But, then there's some other strange, almost scary, feeling, telling him to not run...)

They remain that way for another second or two - Shu's kind of in shock, and he suspects that Bouquet is too - and then Shu can't roll off her fast enough. He spends several more seconds sitting near by, trying to calm down; his heart's racing a mile a minute.

Shu slips his shirt on - it sticks to the patches of skin that are still wet - relaxing at the familiar feel of it. He still feels a bit naked, but much better now; he won't really feel clothed again until he has at least his left-side wristband, to cover the little scar on the inside of his wrist near the artery - another day that he'd been incredibly stupid, only _way_ younger - but he can use his right hand to hide it for now. It usually blends into the same color as his skin, but it's visible if the light hits it the right way, and he'd be _mortified_ (well, more mortified) if Bouquet happened to see it. (He realizes, absentmindedly, that he's probably a much more self-conscious person than people likely suspect he is.)

He's aware that he's just stalling himself right now with loose thoughts here and there. He'd really rather not deal with what just happened. Ever, in fact.

But Bouquet is getting up; he can hear the scrape of gravel and soil. Conversion will be impossible to avoid.

He'd like to hide underneath one of these nearby rocks right about now.

Shu goes still as Bouquet clears her throat. There are two ways this could go: Bouquet will be Bouquet, and will try to get him to do something... well, inappropriate is as accurate a term as any. The other way is the one that girls usually go with: screaming, accusing, shouts of "pervert", followed by physical retaliation. (Shu has also nicknamed this "Kluke's method".)

What happens, however, is neither. Her soft voice is both quiet and loud in the silent forest. "I'm sorry I took your shirt."

Shu swallows down his surprise, grateful his voice comes out even, "It's okay."

And that's the extent of it.

Bouquet does not try to kiss him. Neither of them yells at each other, even though Shu would probably be in the right to do so.

They never say anything else about it. Shu will tell himself that he's forgotten about it later, and he guesses Bouquet will, too.

But Shu never truly forgets it.

_~ A nearby campsite ~_

"Well, thank the _Ancestors_," a young Superior Life Form boy pulls the blankets tight over his head, hoping to _finally_ get another hour of sleep. (_People do that, you know. And I'd like to have some every once in a while._) "I thought they'd never shut up with that racket."

Across the camp comes a dazed, "... Maro...?"

_IV._

"So," the voice startles Shu out of confused thoughts, "this is where you've been."

He turns, takes in the sight of Noi. The young boy is in one of his common poses - hands on hips, expression contemplative. Shu instantly has the urge to share his concerns with him.

A few weeks ago, Shu would have been at odds with him. Now, he wouldn't dare to act that way towards Noi.

How quickly things can change.

_Speaking of changes..._ He winces. Could it be that she... _changed_? Is that the reason she...?

"I see you're getting lost in thought again." He takes a few steps forward, stops just next to him. "So I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of sitting down."

"You know I don't mind." Shu starts plucking at his wristband, a childhood nervous habit that he shares with Kluke. He sees Noi duck his head a bit, knows that the younger boy is pleased at the sign of friendship but too shy to show it. _Too much like me for his own good._ He'd been a shy kid, too, for a little while, though he'd pretty much grown out of that stage at four. "So, what's up?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." Noi looks at him from the corner of his eye. "You've been depressed for three days."

"I wouldn't call it _depressed_." Shu shrugs, trying to come off as indifferent. But he can feel his cheeks warming up; it won't be long before it's visible, and Noi will catch sight of that for sure. That's a difference between them: Noi is much sharper than Shu ever was (except now, maybe). And way more than Legolas (he feels bad for making that comparison before, and not because he doesn't like Legolas; Noi has many facets to him, and impudent talk is only a small part of his character). "Just... a bit down."

"_Down_?" Noi almost laughs out the word. Then he snorts, leaning his head back a little, eyes closed. "Are all of you humans always in denial, or is it just you?"

He can't work up the amount of offense his response should require, so he just laxly says instead, "A surprisingly large amount of us."

"That's a real shame." Noi shakes his head in mock sympathy...

...and then his eyes are so sharp that Shu almost shivers. "So, when will you stop denying the _real_ problem you're having?"

"I..." He opens his mouth with the attempt to refute that, but he falls flat. He's sick of denying everything anyway; to not have to do it is a weight lifted. "I'm upset."

"I kind of figured that out." Noi has the grace to look abashed when Shu eyes him sharply. "Sorry. Keep going."

"I'm upset about Bouquet."

"Bouquet?" Noi's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Do you remember...?" Shu flushes a little at the memory. "Do you remember our first night in Nirvana?"

"Of course. One of many times we've almost been killed, and one of the most recent. Why?"

Shu swallows hard. He hadn't really wanted to go into the details. "Do you remember... just before Bouquet turned invisible?"

Noi blinks at him for a moment. When understanding dawns, Noi's face turns scarlet. Shu imagines _that_ memory will stay with him (with both of them, actually) for quite a while. "... Y-yes. I remember."

"Bouquet hit us." He tries to keep the sadness out of his voice. He fails spectacularly.

And Noi picks up on it. "_That's_ what's bugging you?" When Shu glares at him, "Sorry."

"I mean, don't get me wrong... It's not like I'm _trying_ to see her... well, like that. It's just that... _Bouquet_ was the one trying to get me to see her, and when I do, she hits me for it." Frustration and confusion leak into his words. He doesn't bother with hiding it anymore. "I just don't understand."

"Shu... I don't think she meant to do that to you. I think she meant it when she punched Marumaro," he half-mutters under his breath, then louder, "but I know she wouldn't attack you on purpose."

"... Really?" Shu stops fiddling with his wristband.

"Of course." Noi scoffs, as if it should be obvious. Gentler, he says, "Bouquet cares a lot about you, you know."

The thought warms him, and Shu can't hold back the smallest of smiles. But it falls off as worries come back. "I've wanted to talk to her about this... But I don't even know what I would say."

"You don't have to worry about that, Darling."

Both boys yelp and nearly jump in the air. They whirl around, just as Bouquet comes out of her hiding spot behind a tree.

Noi scowls at her. "Eavesdropper."

Bouquet is abashed. "Sorry... But Shu never tells me anything, and you seemed pretty determined to find out what was going on with him, Noi. The only way I could find out would be to listen in."

Noi folds his arms. "Well, that was rather sneaky of you. Impressive, but sneaky all the same."

She giggles sheepishly, folding her arms behind her. "I'll take it as a compliment." Serious comes over her fast; the change is so fast that Shu can scarcely believe it. "Shu... I want to say that I'm sorry for hitting you." She tilts her head to the side, embarrassed. "It was kind of an accident."

It takes Shu a few seconds to recover from the face fault the explanation brings, and a few seconds longer for Noi. Maybe the action is a bit drastic, but he'd been prepared for something a little more... serious, maybe? _It's Bouquet. I should know better._

A poke to his back jars him from his thoughts. "What are you waiting for?" Noi whispers to him. Shu spots Bouquet looking over at them, patient but still expectant. "She already said she didn't mean it. Go kiss and make up with her."

The phrase makes him go rigid. _Doesn't he have any shame?_ His face is hot. Any moment now, it will surely burst into flames. (Maybe it will save him the trouble of sorting through these baffling feelings.)

Shu breathes out. _Come on, now! Keep it together! You are a man, Shu!_ He wants to argue the point with his mind that he isn't yet, but it will probably take too much time and will only earn him a poke in the back from Noi and a dejected Bouquet.

So, he gets up, crosses the short distance towards her, and stands his ground like he's preparing for an onslaught. (Not that that's what'll happen, but he's learned that being overcautious isn't the worst thing in the world.) He opens his mouth. "I-"

"I'm really sorry!" Bouquet winces, looking down, and he doesn't really know why since he didn't say anything and was going to forgive her anyway. "I... didn't think it would bother you so much..."

He could go over with her the odd feeling in his chest when it happened, the peculiar and unrighteous (at least, he thinks so) sense of betrayal that stabbed at him. He could mention the anxiety he'd felt since that night, always wondering if she was secretly angry at him.

But all he does is smile and say, "Hey. Don't worry about it, Bouquet. I wouldn't hold it against you."

Bouquet grins brightly at him, and he feels ten times better...

And then he's suddenly shocked as she leans over and lightly presses her lips against his cheek. "You're wonderful, Darling!" Giggling again, she runs back towards camp.

He hears Noi snickering behind him. Very, very slowly, Shu reaches up and touches a hand to the spot. It's still warm. Well, he thinks so. Heck, he could probably be combusting right now and not really be aware of it. He's still sort of in shock right now.

Shu can't help wondering if somehow Bouquet heard what Noi said.

_V._

The day has been a complete and utter disaster. After the (temporary, Shu thinks) victory in the battle against Rudolf, Bouquet had insisted that their first date _had_ to happen, since it was "unfairly" interrupted. The attempts that had followed...

Shu will never, never, _never_, _ever_ speak of them, to anyone - even under torture or intoxication. Not even an imminent threat of death will pry this information from him; aside from three events that Noi and Marumaro are aware of, the rest will go with Shu to his grave.

But all humor and mock and/or real fear gets pushed aside, when he sees Bouquet sitting forlornly on the edge of the roof, her shoulders hunched, her head buried in arms folded over her knees.

Shu tenses - he doesn't know why. His stomach is roiling in a way that's on the verge of tumultuous, and there's apprehension pricking in the back of his mind that's still somehow at the forefront.

She looks over her shoulder at the sound of his approach - and immediately curls up tighter, as if trying to make herself smaller. But not before Shu sees the shame in her eyes, directed inward.

He takes a seat beside her. For a long time, neither says a word.

Bouquet is the one to break the silence. "I... I'm sorry, for everything that happened today. I just... wanted us to have a nice first date together. We haven't really spent any time together lately, and- and I just wanted us to finally..." She breaks off, her voice quieter now. "I made an awful mess of it all, didn't I? It's always like this... It's always been this way for me. Everything I touch ends in disaster." She laughs, a self-deprecating sound, but it comes out as more of a choked sob. "What a rotten fiancée I turned out to be."

It's at that point that Shu finally feels like he can breathe again, but it's a struggle that he can't really be bothered with at the moment, and so he hopes his body will pick it up for him on its own. Instead, he concerns himself with reaching over and taking her hand. "Bouquet, no... What you're saying..."

She glances at him despairingly, and Shu wishes he knew what would make this better.

And suddenly, it comes to him, just like that.

He gives her hand a squeeze. "Thank you." It jolts her into awareness, so he continues. "Thank you for what you did today. You worked really hard... and I appreciate it."

Perhaps he could just end it here, leave things as they are. But even if it pushes the limits of his comfort zone, Bouquet needs what he's about to do more than he needs to stay in the dark about his own complicated feelings. So he leans toward her and presses his lips against her cheek.

He lingers for a second or two longer than he'd originally intended. The skin there is warm and soft, and he feels almost suspended in this moment, lost to an unknown tide that's pulling him in and demanding that he stay - and he's surprised by how much he wants to.

In that moment, he's suddenly aware of something - something inside that had been left empty and damaged by one too many pains, and this action has begun to heal and fill it up again.

When he pulls away, it's like dragging himself out of a deep sleep, the kind he hasn't had in two years. There's a dull ache in his heart, pleading with him, _begging_ him to go back. It takes all his willpower to deny what he insists to himself is an "inexplicable and unnecessary" want.

Bouquet is stunned into silence, holding her cheek, her face flushed. Shu imagines that his is equally red, if not more so.

For a long time, the two sit quietly, processing what Shu had done.

Eventually, Bouquet slides closer, til she's pressed against his side. A minute later, she drops her head onto his shoulder.

Shu almost puts an arm around her, but he's already over-embarrassed about what's already taken place.

But, maybe one day, he'll go all the way. And it's not just embraces that he's thinking of.

_+ 1._

She's a woman now; young, but still a woman. In a way, rather than a girl, she's always been a young woman - the unusual growth of her body when she was only a child, that women three times her age didn't even have; despite her frequent density, her occasional flashes of wisdom that would always push him in the right direction; her near-constant mothering of Noi, which the young boy pretended to detest but secrety appreciated; being forced into battles that made her grow up too young and too fast, just like the rest of them. But it is at this moment that she finally reaches the apex, that she finally makes it - that she is finally all grown up. She is now completely mature and lovely, finally inside as well as out.

He couldn't be prouder of her than he is right now.

And with jasmine flowers braided into her long black hair, and more on the top of her head - just in front of the white veil that cascades down her back - he thinks that she's never looked more beautiful.

He's grateful that he snaps out of it in time to say, "I do."

The preacher is saying something, but he only has eyes and ears for her (he's barely even aware of himself, let alone anyone else; part of this is because of nerves). His new wife. It doesn't matter if he doesn't catch a few things, though - he hasn't been to many weddings, but he's been to enough to know what comes next.

"So," Bouquet gives him a shy smile, her voice shaky, and he can see her child-self peeking through - the part of her that's afraid that what's been happening the past few years has all been a dream. "Do I finally get my kiss now?"

But, it's fine - this very second, he's planning to start down that path of erasing all her insecurity.

Shu's answer is to lean forward, bringing his lips to hers, and giving her what she's waited so many years for.

… **And, done! Now, this thing is a little more romantic than what would normally be within my taste to write (in a oneshot, anyway)… But, I love Shu x Bouquet, and I'm pretty sure Kasumi does too, so I'm making an exception! XD I wanted to do something special, and since I've seen these "five times this happened and one time it didn't" (or that it didn't happen and then did) fan fictions around in the other archives but not one for Blue Dragon, I thought I'd try my hand at it. ;) Hopefully, that attempt turned out okay. So! If you can, please review and let me know what you think of it. Please forgive me, as updating will be sporadic and unorganized for a bit as I try to remember how I was doing it. If inspiration strikes amidst my confusion, though, I won't hesitate to write. And you know my motto: if it's finished, upload it! XD On a side note, I have six potential uploads pretty much ready to go, but I'm debating whether or not I will for three of them (one is the first chapter of a Blue Dragon AU, and two are the first two chapters for another anime series, Vandread). But I can almost guarantee the other three being uploaded (two Blue Dragon, one Legend of Zelda); since I'm usually always late, I will not guarantee anything, but those three _should_ be uploaded sometime today (perhaps even shortly; we'll see). So, that's pretty much everything… Thanks for reading! :D And one more thing:**

**Happy Birthday, Kasumi! :D**


End file.
